


Someday

by myth_taken



Series: Can't Believe It's Not Canon [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: "Do you think we'll ever be safe?""Someday, maybe."Willow and Tara talk about the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between s5 and s6 while Buffy is dead.

"Willow?" Tara was lying in Buffy's mother's old bed, watching Willow pull on her pajama shirt.

"Yeah?" Willow turned around to face Tara.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Willow took the few steps to the bed. She sat on it, pushing her legs beneath the covers as she spoke. "Yeah, all the time. I mean, there's no way we can sustain this forever."

"No, I mean--" Tara hesitated. "I mean our future."

"Oh." Willow slid down to a lying position, facing Tara. "Yes."

"You know, we could-- we could take Dawn," Tara said. "We could take her somewhere better. Sunnydale isn't good for her."

Willow sighed. "Yeah. We all chose to deal with this stuff, but Dawn didn't have a choice."

"We should take her somewhere. Like maybe New York. Or Arizona. Or Seattle." 

"We can't. We have to stay here. Buffy's gone. With Faith out of the picture, we don't have a Slayer. So we have to protect Sunnydale."

"Yeah, I know." Tara reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind Willow's ear. "Do you think we'll ever be safe?"

"Someday, maybe," Willow said. "We can live somewhere cool, with no Hellmouth, like Chicago or New York or London with all the other Gileses, and there won't be any vampires, and the only spells we need will be fun ones, like pretty colors and stuff, and we'll be happy, and Dawn and Xander will come see us for Christmas, maybe, and we can go visit Dawnie on her birthday sometimes, and maybe we can have kids of our own, too, and did I mention no vampires?"

Tara laughed. "I've always wanted to adopt kids," she confessed. "Like, little kids who came from terrible homes." She bit her lip. "I-- I don't want anyone else to have a childhood like mine."

"You'd be a really good mother," Willow whispered. "You'd tell bedtime stories, and read to them, and help calm them down when they were sad."

Tara's smile, rare these days, lit up her whole face. "I want to be. Sometimes I look at Dawn and I think I've helped her a little bit, with the grieving and all that."

"And before, too," Willow added. "When we were all caught up in Scooby-ing, you were always thinking of her. Sometimes we forget that life keeps going, you know. But you don't."

"When I was little," Tara said, "and my mom thought she was a demon, she always told me that her being like that didn't mean that the everyday things didn't matter. She could be-- she could be at her worst, and she still made herself remember that I was there." She swallowed. Tears were coming to her eyes. "I just-- I want to make sure everybody knows that they matter, even if there are a lot of other things that also matter."

Willow pulled Tara into her arms. "Do you think we'll ever get those kids?"

A small smile made its way onto Tara's face. "I hope so. Someday."

 


End file.
